


Light Lunch

by HolmesianDeduction



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - All Media Types, Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - John Le Carré
Genre: Food, Gen, Habits, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolmesianDeduction/pseuds/HolmesianDeduction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and George have rather different eating habits.</p><p>A picture prompt fill inspired by <a href="http://doublenegativemeansyes.tumblr.com/post/24719826433/smiley-doesnt-eat-that-much-but-guillam-does">this image</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Lunch

             “You can finish mine if you like.”

             Startled, Peter glanced over at George’s hand and the proffered chips - hardly touched - before glancing up again.  “You’ve hardly eaten any of them.”

             “I ate earlier.”

             “You ate breakfast.”  Peter replied pointedly.  “It’s been  _hours_.”

             As if in mild-mannered protest, George took a single chip from the top of the pile and ate it, chewing slowly and deliberately before finally swallowing and offering them again.

             “That’s really not any better.”  Peter sighed, but took them anyway, absently cramming three in his mouth at once as he watched George wipe the grease from his hands almost delicately with a small grey handkerchief.

             If he thought about it, that was how things had always been actually - George never seemed to eat very much - only just enough, though what “enough” actually was, Peter had never managed to figure out - and then he would discreetly set the rest aside and appear to absorb the rest of his nutrition from those around him.  The only meal that he didn’t seem to do this with was breakfast, which, unless Peter was there and insisted, he always prepared himself. _Maybe that’s the key,_ Peter thought, and idly wondered if he oughtn’t suggest eating in more.

             “It’s not.”

             George’s voice brought Peter back to himself, and the younger man glanced over to see a half-bemused smile on the other’s lips.  “Mn?”

             George shook his head.  “It’s really nothing.  I’m just not hungry most of the time.”  He slipped off of the low concrete wall that they had been sitting on.  “We have a few more faces to see today.  I want you to come with me.”

             Glancing down somewhat remorsefully at the remainders of their late lunch, Peter threw the bundle in the nearest bin and followed after him.


End file.
